1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handles and more particularly relates to handles with retractable straps to secure to objects without handles.
2. Background Art
For convenience sake, handles have been added to all types of movable objects, such as luggage, shopping bags, boxes, etc. These handles have proven to be extremely helpful and advantageous. Unfortunately, there are many products that do not include handles to assist in transportation. Handles have not been attached to these products for the mere fact that the product may be unattractive with handles, the product may not function as intended with handles attached, or it simply costs too much to attach handles thereto.
Additionally, some products with handles may still be difficult to carry due to the handle configuration. For example, boxes may be configured with handles that have been cut into the sides of the box, into which a user inserts the hands. These handles suffer from at least three distinct disadvantages. First, it requires both hands inserted into the handles to carry the box. In many situations, the user is already holding an object and it is therefore impossible to hold the object and carry the box at the same time. Second, the box may be loaded to a point that inserting ones hands into the handles is impeded by objects inside the box. Third, the handles tend to tear due to their placement as most of the weight bears on the bottom of the box, rather than on the sides.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and method for facilitating the lifting and movement of object that do not have handles already attached thereto.